A psychophysical technique recently developed to study spatial frequency channels in the human visual system, will be applied to the examination of spatial vision in amblyopia. The procedure allows measurement of properties associated with neural information channels spatial interaction in amblyopia. Specifically, the proposed research project is designed to: 1) Quantify differences between amblyopic and non-amblyopic eyes with respect to central visual mechanisms that process spatial frequency information; 2) Aid in the development of a method to diagnose and assess progress toward recovery due to corrective treatment. The procedure to be employed was developed within the context of a doctoral dissertation which was designed to provide a measure of spatial frequency selective mechanisms of the non-amblyopic human visual system.